Journal of a Clone
by ArgentinaV
Summary: My name is Seven, and writing in this stupid thing is absolute torture. (Warning- OOCness and tons of headcanon). Discontinued, adopted by Glowblade998
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people, and welcome to what will likely be my first multi-chaptered fanfic (if anyone who reads this wishes for me to add more chapters). As a fair warning, I'm planning for this to be 90% crack and headcanon, with some more serious tones as we approach the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Monsuno in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Hollis would be canon.**

* * *

_July 23_

My name is Seven, and this creation of Satan that I am currently writing in is a journal. A journal that I am introducing myself to. I'm already going insane.

Six gave this to me after I trashed his room. He says I'm obviously lonely and writing in this stupid thing will mentally help me.

The asshole is obviously planning on slowly driving me to insanity with this form of pacifistic torture.

I may as well fully introduce myself, because I know someone's probably going to read this, so they should at least know what I look like so they'll see me coming to bash their head in.

I'm not exactly sure how tall I am. My creator, Dr. Emmanuel Klipse, won't tell me. I think he's trying not to depress me, as I'm sure I'm below average, especially since the unwilling donors of my genetics aren't exactly short.

Donor 1, Dax. Donor 2, Charlemagne. I've seen their profiles. I'm positive Charlemagne's hair color comes from a bottle. I mean, come on, _nobody _is _that _golden blonde.

I can't really insult her hair style, as I actually liked it. I think it looks better on me. Actually, it looks better on brunettes in general.

I have very little Dax in me. Male? Check. Brunette? Check. The rest of me is all Charlemagne. I suppose this means I'll eventually become an insane, power-hungry dictator and attempt to take over the world. Not that I'm not planning that anyways.

I suppose I'll end this entry here. Six just walked in with muffins.

Screw this.

* * *

_Seven-_

_I don't care how much you like muffins, you really shouldn't leave something like this on the table where anyone can grab it. I suppose I should be angry that you called me an asshole, but I think the food-colored cranberries in the muffins were enough. That's right. I know you're allergic to cranberries. Enjoy that rash you'll have for the next five hours._

_And by the way, the hair style you were speaking of looks better on Charlemagne._

_- Six_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2. I'm surprised this got as many reviews as it did.**

**By the way, me and Skyfallfirephoenix are working on a camppaign- DOM PYRO FOR PRESIDENT! VOTE TODAY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Monsuno in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Hollis would be canon.**

* * *

_July 30_

Damn you to Hell, Six. What sick mind comes up with disguising cranberries as blueberries? Probably the same mind that forced this stupid journal on me.

And at least I _have _hair to style.

Now that I've addressed the issue of _that _asshole... my worst nightmare has become reality.

I'm bunking with a _girl._

I don't know why he wishes to torture me like this. Eight is devil spawn.

The first time I saw her, I thought her head was on fire. I didn't think one could have hair that red. I could _smell _the genetic tinkering.

Eight's unwilling genetic donors are Jinja and Jeredy. I was surprised to hear the second one. That old man, put into a clone? My genetics are much more balanced.

Apparently, our feelings for each other are neutral- she gave me a nice, shiny black eye upon our first meeting. Bitch.

I feel a bit better now, considering that I'll be out in the field tomorrow. I've been waiting ever-so-patiently for this moment, and I won't let anyone ruin it for me- not even a blue-eyed redhead.

Speaking of Eight, I tried to sneak cyanide into her breakfast. She caught me, and I now fear what she shall do to me. That women is _evil_.

I think I'll start checking my room before I go to bed. I can't die tonight. I'm finally going outside tomorrow.

I suppose I could always request for some kind of burglar alarm to protect my self from that succubus, but I'm afraid he may kick me from the mission tomorrow if I act like such a wuss. It looks like I'm on my own in the war against the she-devil. I'm considering putting centipedes in her bed. If they don't kill her, they'll at least scare her to Hell (hey, at least she'll be happy to be back home!).

It's late, so I think I'll end this entry here and go to bed.

* * *

_Seven-_

_Wow. Making fun of my lack of hair. Grade-A cheap shot._

_- Six_

* * *

_Seven-_

_I've thought long and hard about how I should punish you, and finally decided on something. I let some black widows loose in your room._

_Good luck finding them._

_- Eight_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hello, my good people. All your nice reviews are making me feel giddy. A quick question- I'm planning on making clones for each member of TCT. Who would you like to see crossed with Bren (Posts asking for him to be crossed with Charlemagne, Dom Pyro, Klipse, Jeredy, or any Monsuno will be ignored.)?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Monsuno in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Seven and Hollis would be canon.**

* * *

_July 31_

We went outside today. Just not the way we expected.

And to think the day started surprisingly well, with Eight making only one attempt to strangle me at breakfast (hint- she failed).

Even Eight looked somewhat excited, which is probably why here effort to kill me wasn't even decent.

I even got good news from Klipse. He finally got annoyed with me nagging him about my height. Turns out I'm not some kind of midget. It's just Six and Eight are above average in height. Fat load of good this information will do Eight, though.

If you, my satanic device of torture, haven't noticed already, I have extraordinarily bad luck. So of course, the day I was destined to see the outside in peaceful glory, everything starts crumbling around us. Literally.

Klipse's little underground structure made to contain us started collapsing. Me and Six asked him later why it did, but he refused to tell us.

Anyways, Six reacted surprisingly quickly, grabbed me and Eight, and all but dragged us. We probably should have been more helpful, instead of gaping like dying fish, but there's really nothing I can do about it now, eh?

Especially since, when Six released me and Eight for a fraction of a millisecond, rubble cut us off from Eight. Me and Six made it out alright. A little worse for wear, but alive.

Six is digging around in the rubble with his Monsuno right now, looking for her. Klipse said she's not worth the effort.

I really wish I had a Monsuno so I could help. I keep telling myself I shouldn't care because Eight is a bitch, but my brain isn't getting the message.

I hope she's alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**After Jon, Medea, and Alpha tied for first, I decided to pull a name out of the hat. Jon wins, so we're gonna have a Bren/Jon hybrid, which will be introduced in a later chapter.**

**Diclaimer- I do not own Monsuno in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

_August 1_

I was kidding! I didn't really mean it when I said I hoped Eight was okay! Why do you do these things to me, oh infinite universe?You could have just crushed Eight to death and been done with it. But _noooooo,_ little miss perfect had to be _just fine._ I hate the universe.

Yeah, Six was back with a beat-up-but-unfortunately-alive-Eight. He read my journal, as usual, and told me to be more careful about what I wished for. I think it's mostly because Six will find some way to twist my wishes into absolute nightmares.

More interesting, though, is a little something Six found while looking through the rubble- explosives. It didn't take more than a few seconds for us to put two and two together.

A test. It was some fucked up test to see which of us could survive in such situations. I don't get why Klipse just doesn't shoot me and Eight on the spot. Six was the only one who reacted. We stood there like idiots. Sometimes I really feel like slapping myself with a metal chair.

Klipse says he's got some people working on a new place for us (Certainly not him. I doubt he's picked up a nail gun in his life). It comes complete with a surprise. Oh, joy. I hate surprises. If you haven't noticed, journal, Klipse's surprises usually involve death and destruction on varying degrees. Apparently, he's been planning this for a long time, because it's already almost complete. We'll be moving in tomorrow.

Considering how quickly he churned out Eight, he's probably working on more clones. It scares me how easily he dismissed Eight's near-death. Would he act the same if Six died? If I died?

I really don't want to think about that, especially when Eight's trying to cram a cranberry muffin down my throat as I write this.

* * *

_Seven-_

_I think Klipse places a higher value on my life than on yours, especially considering how much of a whiny bitch you are. You really should think about complaining less. Klipse was just trying to make sure we were all good enough to survive in this world._

_- Six_

* * *

_Six-_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know you worship him and lick his feet and steal his socks and whatever other wierd, creepy shit you do._

_Seven-_

_It's a generous gesture! Six told me how much you love muffins..._

_- Eight_


	5. Author's Note

Jeez, I haven't updated in forever... In truth, I had a sequel outlined already, but... I've lost motivation, and I don't know if I should continue this. I keep getting sick, my life has turned into the same things repeating over and over, and I may or may not be developing a crazy dictator mindset, what with my thoughts that everybody should conform to my opinions and everybody would be better off if I had supreme power... Yeah, I've been running into problems, and so I'm asking- should I bother continuing this? 


	6. Final Author's Note

So, I think I'm putting this up for adoption.

It's a shame. I was planning a sequel, but the fire has died. Besides that, I just don't have the time. So, here's a few rules-

1. All clones must have their original design and combination, and must be in character. The adopter is free to make new characters in addition to the original.

2. The planned main plot points must be included (3, total). Otherwise, the author is free to go wherever they want with the story.

3. The journal must be placed in the story in some way. It's part of Seven's character. You are free to write as you wish, but at least mention the journal.

4. You must actively update. I understand personal issues, but if you don't update at least twice every six months, I will retract ownership.

You can comment if you're interested. I'll PM you, and we'll talk things over. I'll give you the information you need, and that's all it takes.

Have fun~


End file.
